


A Window into Hell

by POTFFAN



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Jim has a daughter, Seb is a bastard, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/pseuds/POTFFAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Scarlet was shot and she as disappeared. Sherlock traces her to her home and discovers a horrible secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Window into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So sorry it's been so long! I've been quite busy but I'm back!!!!!!!

The sun streamed obnoxiously through the flat window the next morning. Sherlock's eyes cracked open and he stretched, almost like a cat. He hated the groggy, disoriented feeling he got when he slept. John chalked it up to the fact that he didn't get enough of it but certainly the good doctor was wrong. His eyes drifted over to the couch and suddenly he shot to his feet calling for John. John was down from his bed room in a flash.

"Sherlock really what is all the shouting about. Its too-" he stopped when he found the couch empty, the afghan folded neatly on it. "Wh-where is she?"

Sherlock searched the couch and floor surrounding but there were no clues. "I-I don't know. But we can't let her get away. Come John, get dressed. I.....I know someone who might be able to help." 

The look of loathing told John exactly who they were going to see. He could scarcely contain an eye roll. "Please try to remember that there's a little girl out there who's injured. You and your brother keep things short and to the point."

A hour later Sherlock and John exited the cab at Mycroft's office. The elder Holmes was of course in his office reading that morning's paper and supping on a cup of tea. He looked up from his reading when his brother entered the office. "Well brother mine. Seems you've been quite busy since last night. Are we housing a daycare for delinquent brats now? Morning John."

Sherlock rolled his eyes with obvious contempt. "Morning brother. I can tell by the ghastly crumbs on you waistcoat that you've inhaled a rather large breakfast. What are you pushing now Mycroft? 158 kilos now?"

"Alright ladies, that's enough!" John said sharply. "Sherlock, please try to remember why we are here yeah?"

Sherlock sighed. "That girl is part of a crime scene. It's absolutely necessary we find her. Did you see how she left Baker street this morning?"

"I could also see that she was badly injured Sherlock," Mycroft said as he stood up and walked to the window. 

"Doesn't matter how she was Mycroft, what's important is that we find her now."

"Then why didn't you turn her in when you found her Sherlock? I happen to know as well as you that she would have gone to the hospital then once she was in custody. Why did you feel it necessary to bring her back to her flat to...protect her?" At this he locked eyes with his little brother, looking dead serious. 

Sherlock fidgeted for half a second before rising, looking his brother squarely in the eyes. "Because I believe she is prone to the most abhorrent of human weaknesses, Mycroft: love. If we can get her to believe that someone "cares" about her, we can find out Moriarty's every move. I've done this before, brother mine."

"And failed spectacularly Sherlock. Nearly resulted in your death. And Janine ruined you in the paper almost and it was a mountain of paper work that I had to clean up. Moriarty wants you dead and he will do nothing until he has accomplished that, Sherlock. He knows your weaknesses and he knows that this girl, related to him or not, will be your downfall. Come on Sherlock. Please tell me you're not so stupid that you can't see this."

Sherlock stood up and adjusted his coat. "I know nothing of what you speak of and I am not stupid. You're delusional. Now will you tell me which way she went?"

I can do better than that. She was picked up by a limo early this morning. We traced it through the licence plate. Here's the address." He wrote it on a slip of paper and handed it to Sherlock, who snatched it from his hand and turned to leave with John. "Oh Brother Mine," he called out, to which Sherlock paused halfway over the threshold. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I don't need your warnings or your advice, Brother Mine," Sherlock said contemptuously before he slammed the door shut.

John was silent as he got into the cab with Sherlock, who gave the cabby the address. It was rare that Sherlock let Mycroft get to him like that and John felt it best to remain silent until they reached their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon. As always, rate and review.


End file.
